The Adventures of Percy
by PJ20
Summary: Post war a new evil arises that threaten the very survival of Percy's loved ones. Will Percy be able to thwart the evil or will he turn himself over to save his friends?


**PERCY **

After the war had ended, it had taken quite some time for the camps to return to normalcy. But with the help of the Gods and constant work of the demigods we had rebuilt the camp quickly. Most of the minor gods had been given cabins and the ancient laws had been removed by Zeus partially to allow the gods to communicate and spend time with their demigod children. All in all, life was finally starting to look better for everyone.

The Romans had accepted the Greeks after the eidolon incident was explained. There were now people travelling between the camps regularly. I had been offered the praetorship alongside Jason, but I had declined as being the leader of the Greek camp was enough for me. There were still people who were still resented me for the attack on Rome and I just wanted to build trust between the camps now.

Annabeth had been helping in the architecture of the renewal of our camp. Hazel, Frank and Reyna were in the Roman camp while Jason and Piper had decided to stay back for a few days and leave once all the Romans were fit to go. The Apollo children had been treating the injured for many days. Nico had been enlisted as an ambassador for both the camps. He would travel often, bringing news from one camp to the other.

Only Leo was missing. Nobody had any idea where Leo was. Even Nico couldn't feel his soul in the underworld. Nobody knew whether he was dead or just missing. Everybody missed him, but there was nothing that could be done for now. Everybody was still recovering from the war and we couldn't trace his location so it would have been futile to send out search parties.

After a few days I decided to meet my mother and then take Annabeth out on a date. So, I went to the Athena cabin. I saw Annabeth standing near a table with few of her siblings deciding on how to go about a design.

"Hey! Annabeth, got a minute?" I asked.

She looked over from where she was standing and then nodded to the others quickly and then walked over to me.

"What's up Percy?"

"Well how about we go out for dinner tonight?"

She tilted her head and seemed to think for just a moment and then she smiled and nodded yes. We planned on the timings a bit and then we left on our separate ways.

I walked out of the camp and then waved a drachma, as expected within a few seconds there was a squeal of tires and a puff of smoke and the Grey sister's taxi was standing right there. I quickly got in and told them to drive to Manhattan.

"Give me the tooth. It's my chance to bite the coin."

"No! I have the coin so give me the tooth."

The sisters were as usual bickering about who got to bite the coin. It was super annoying, but the travel was quick.

I watched as the scenery flew by, I was beginning to lose myself in thoughts when suddenly one of the sisters spoke up.

"Husband and child shall seek vengeance for the wrong done to their mother,

The other son shall claim the god closest to the hero,

When all seems to be lost, the answer shall lie within magic."

"What was that?" I asked frantically. It sure sounded like a prophecy and not a good one either. Then again when were prophecies ever good.

The taxi came to a halt and I got down. I knew there was no use asking the sisters about the prophecies. They would only avoid the question. I could visit Apollo, but I didn't think it would be that helpful. Moreover, there was no guarantee that the prophecy would occur in my lifetime. If the hero in the prophecy were to be me then who would be in danger? Most probably it would be my father. I decided that I would IM him later and tell him to be careful.

I got out of the elevator and then knocked on the door of my apartment. My Mom opened the door.

"Percy! You are alive! Is the war finally over?"

"How did you know about the war?"

"Well, Poseidon keeps me updated on you. But I hadn't received any updates from him for the past few weeks. So I didn't know what happened to you."

"You mean father hasn't been contacting you, even though he was supposed to?"

"No, it has happened before too, when he gets really busy with his domain and undersea politics."

I heaved a sigh of relief. He was probably just busy, and nothing had happened to him. I spoke with my mother for the next few hours, told her all about the war and how the camp was being rebuilt. I told her about my date with Annabeth. She seemed to be well.

I decide to leave before an hour from my date. We had decided to meet up at a restaurant. I reached there before her. As I was waiting for her, suddenly a flash appeared besides me. It was Hermes.

"Percy, Zeus has summoned a meeting at Olympus. Let's go."

Just my luck. Just as I was about to have a perfectly normal evening with Annabeth Zeus had to summon a meeting. I reluctantly nodded and then was flashed to Olympus.

AN: Guys please review and tell me how the beginning is. I will be updating again shortly. I plan to keep the chapters within 1K words. Any sort of criticism is welcome. I don't want to reveal any plot details just now, but once the story has reached a stage I shall update the description accordingly.

Adios.


End file.
